Of Course I'm a Demigod Silly
by catspaw439
Summary: A short tale about Luna truly meeting her mom
**Of Course I'm a Demigod Silly**

 **A/N I don't own anything that you recognize. This was for a contest on a Harry Potter roleplay site. The contest is over now so I am publishing it for you to enjoy. I got third place in said contest. Enjoy. :)**

It was after the second wizarding war with Voldemort and Luna Lovegood was moseying about on the edge of Hogwart's wards. She like many others were there to help rebuild the school as it was in many pieces after the final battle.

She was still walking around the edge when she caught a glimpse of a person standing not far from the edge of the wards near the forbidden forest. A familiar person. But it couldn't be!

Luna had to stop herself from running full out towards the women standing there as it was impossible. It had to be a trick. A very mean trick.

"Luna." called a voice softly over the breeze that was picking up slightly so as to carry the words to her.

Luna couldn't help but look longingly back towards the figure.

"It is you. Oh my darling daughter. Come here. I must see you." Luna slowly walked towards the figure. She still wanted to run to her desperately and was having a horrible time trying to keep from hugging her. The person before her was dead she knew it.

"Who are you?" Luna questioned as she got close to the barrier protecting Hogwarts from more harm.

The woman got a devastated look on her face. "Don't you recognize me?" She asked sadly.

Luna just wanted to hug that look away and usually she would. However, despite what some of her housemates used to say about her, she was not loony and knew when she had to be careful. This was one of those times. When you know the person in front of you to be dead then you can't go hugging them. They might be a disguised death eater there to take you away. Though she didn't think so. Who would think to use her mother against her? Her? She might be a war hero but she was still Luna Lovegood.

"Mom?" Luna said in her usual airy manor. Despite what others thought, her dreamy air was just a facade to hide behind. It didn't mean she was stupid by any means.

"Luna. It is me?" the woman who so looked so much like her mother said.

"How?" Luna asked her.

"I didn't mean to leave you Luna. I really didn't. I should have been more careful that day when I was experimenting. I should have put up a ward. I'm so sorry." Tears were running down her face.

Luna could tell she was telling the truth even if it was unbelievable. Therefore, she did as she had been wanting to do the whole time and ran the few feet and launched herself into her mother's arms. Together they slid to the ground in tears.

After crying themselves out, Luna's mother went on with her story. "First of all, my name is Athena. Yes that Athena." Luna recognized the name. She could hardly believe it. If her mom was a god. That made her a demigod.

"I thought you didn't have children?" Luna asked

"I haven't. You are and will always be my only child Luna. It was extraordinary circumstances that led to your birth. See, one day several decades ago I got into a huge argument with my father. I wanted to get to know more about mortals. Magical mortals specifically. My father disagreed. He is very much against us immortals going down into the wider world too much. It got to the point where I threatened to go behind his back if I didn't get his blessing. Needless to say, he didn't like that.

So he banished me to earth as a magical mortal. To live amongst those I wanted to study but without memories of who I truly was. I was found and taken in by those I came to know as parents. I grew up and went to Hogwarts and fell in love in love with your father. Then we had you. Then that faithful day when I messed up my experiment. My mortal body died that day and I appeared back in Mount Olympus with my memories restored.

My first thoughts were of you and your father, but even though I was back in Olympus I was damaged. I have taken this time to recover so that I could see you. And while my father is still against too much interaction between mortals and immortals, he has allowed me to come visit you as gods do their children even demigod children. Especially as you have proved yourself in battle."

"I am glad you are here. I have missed you so very much." Luna burrowed her head against her mother.

"I am glad I'm here too."


End file.
